


Banana Fish AU

by RoseRozu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mentions of sexual slavery, Okumura Eiji is the same age as Ash Lynx, Past Child Abuse, Past Forced Feminization, Past Sexual Abuse, mentions of underage rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRozu/pseuds/RoseRozu
Summary: What if Eiji met Ash earlier in Canon and lived in New York, but was forced to be Dino's concubine due to being orphaned by Dino as his parents got into debt.7/01/2019 *I just replaced the L.A fire notes with the new chapter of this AU, I'll apologise for the inconvenience for the long wait*





	1. Prolouge: Ash and Eiji meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I've recently been watching banana fish and I fell in love with it. In this AU, Eiji lived in New York when he was a baby but later orphaned due to his parents got into debt and became Dino's concubine. Ash's back story is the same as manga and anime, also Eiji and Ash are engaged. Thanks to my beta Starling Hawke!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own banana fish
> 
> Warnings: There will be mentions of rape, but there will be a lot of violence and use of guns. For those who live in the U.S.A. if you have suffered from gang wars, gun violence then please turn back only in later chapters (f

A black limousine pulled up in front of a mansion , greeted by two butlers. One of the back doors opened and out stepped  a boy with a slender,feminine build ,wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans and caramel coloured trainers. His name is Eiji Okumura.  
“Starting today you'll be papa's concubine,” said one of the staff that worked in the mansion.  
Motioning Eiji forward, the second butler prepared to escort him inside. “Come, let's get you changed into something decent to wear.”  


* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the lounge, a teenager and an elderly man sat on the sofa. The teenager had blond hair and green eyes, and was wearing a white shirt, with black trousers and a black vest coat.  
“Ash, today there'll be a new member to this household,” announced the elderly man.

He had a bald head with grey eyebrows and a thin trimmed white mustache across his entire upper lip. His clothing attire consisted of a black suit over a white unbuttoned shirt with red floral scarf and Navy blue shoes.

“Is it another mafia wannabe?” asked the now-named teenager.  
Before the man could answer, the door opened and there stood Eiji, wearing a traditional noble kimono that was usually only seen on women. It was a turquoise colour with images of flowers all over - apart from the sleeves- while the obi was gold.  
The elderly man got up from the sofa and stood in front of Eiji, offering his hand.

Reluctantly, Eiji put one of his own on top of the man's hand allowed himself to be slowly escorted to one of the chairs.  
“This is Eiji Okumura,” announced the man. “As of today, he will be living here as my concubine.”  
Ash, noticing that Eiji looked Japanese, decided to speak Japanese to the younger teenager. “Kon'nichiwa, anata ga koko ni sunde o tanoshimi kudasai,”  
“Thank you,” said a surprised but pleased Eiji. “Your Japanese is very good, I would say you're fluent.”  
  
After the introductions were made, it was time for dinner. The entire time, Dino kept an eye out for bad table manners from the two teenagers.

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 

Later that night, Eiji was getting ready for bed while looking around his room. He had never been in a fancy room before. The double bed was decked out with a see-through canopy in pure white, barely enough to dim the light, though it’s more for decoration than modesty. Three large windows overlooked the garden filled with Italian flowers such as Cornflowers and a pond (but looks more like a pool) filled with water lilies and lotus flowers, but they didn’t compete with the view he could get by stepping through the French door onto the balcony. Another door led to a walk-in closet full of traditional Japanese clothing. _‘Wow!’_ thought Eiji. _‘This closet is huge’_. The only other way to get into Eiji’s bedroom room was accessible only by a key that Dino holds around his neck.

  
Once dressed in the clothes laid out for him (a translucent night dress that he covers up with a fluffy white bathrobe), Eiji decided to go out on the balcony and started to sing one of his favourite opening titles from an anime he likes called Saiyuki.

  
“ _Sora ni sakura no hanabira ga harari harari to maichitte._ __  
_Ikusen mono toki wo nagame te itta._ __  
_Hikari kagayaku kono basho de itsuka mata yume wo katarou_ __  
_Sakura no shita._ __  
_Yume no tsudzuki wa kimi ni takusou taiyou mitai na egao ni._ __  
_Mabushii hikari ni tsutsumareta saki ni mitsuketa tomo no kizuna._ __  
_Umare kawareta to shita nara raise mata kimi wo sagasou._ __  
_Katari tsukusenu omoi wo tsutaeyou._ __  
_Kimi ga oboete inakute mo kitto meguri aeru darou_ __  
_Sakura no shita._ __  
_Miraieigou tsudzuite yuku darou chitte wa sakihokoru sakura._ __  
_Taiyou mitai ni warau ano hito wo omoidasasete hoshii,_ __  
_Chirigiwa ni moeta utsukushisa wo wasurenai wasurenai…_ __  
_Yume no tsudzuki wa kimi ni takusou taiyou mitai na egao ni._  
Mabushii hikari ni tsutsumareta saki ni mitsuketa tomo no kizuna.”

  
Eiji then heard the door open and went back to his room, and he saw Dino looking at him like he was from some fantasy world.

  
“You look breathtaking tonight,” praised Dino, eyes hungrily devouring Eiji like a piece of meat. But unknown to the pervert, Eiji was looking at the ground in disgust, hands hanging loosely by his sides.

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 

It's been two years since Ash cut ties with Dino and saved his beloved at the same time.  
‘ _I can still remember that day like it was only two months ago’,_ thought Ash, subconsciously playing with the engagement ring in his pocket.

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

_Eiji sat in Dino’s lap, body on full display as he was forced to ride the older man. His hair had grown to his waist by then, but despite how beautiful it was, he hated it. To him, it was just another symbol of how he was Dino’s possession since he was forbidden to cut it and still forced to wear clothing meant meant for women._ __  
_After reaching his orgasm, Dino forced EIji from his lap. “That’s enough,” he commanded, cleaning up and then gathering Eiji’s clothes._ __  
_Eiji looked at the ground in disgust while his caretaker dressed him  like a doll in overly-complicated clothing, wishing that. and hoping that someone would come save him._ __  
__  
_Later that night, Ash and Dino argued over a turf war that went wrong._ __  
_“You fucking promised me that'll be no killings!” shouted Ash furiously."How many times have I helped you murder now?!”_ _  
_ _Dino stared at his adopted child in shock as Ash left the office while slamming the door, unaware that the key to enter his concubine's room had been pocketed by Ash. That very same night, Ash left the mafia to start his own gang along with the newly-rescued Eiji._

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 Ash asked for Eiji's hand in marriage. Eiji accepted without hesitation, watching in awe as Ash slid the emerald engagement onto his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1!! You'll have more chapters coming soon. I have left a glossary and translations at the bottom of this note. Also, the descriptive writing of Eiji's room was from a previous fic of mine. But there are obviously a few changes. Hope to see you guys soon.
> 
> Glossary  
> Concubine: a woman who, in some societies, lives and has sex with a man she is not married to and has a lower social rank than his wife or wives. In this case Eiji’s is just a ‘mistress’ as in the canon, there were no mentions of Dino having a wife.  
> Obi: a broad sash worn around the waist of a Japanese kimono.  
> Sakura no Kinoshita: Was the opening song for Saiyuki OVA it was sung by Kokia.The English translation for this song is:
> 
> The petals of cherry blossoms are gently.
> 
> gently dancing in the sky
> 
> As I gaze at the thousand years that pass
> 
> The light shines on this place.
> 
> Someday it will tell of a dream under the cherry blossom tree.
> 
> I will entrust the continuation of this dream to you.
> 
> under the sun that resembles a smile
> 
> Translations  
> Japanese  
> Konnichiwa, anata ga koko ni sunde o tanoshimi kudasai- hello, hope you'll enjoy living here


	2. A Perfect day for Banana fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the amazing support, that you’ve been giving me for this AU. I’d never thought that it would be popular and accepted. Many thanks to my beta Starling Hawke!!
> 
> Warnings: Mention of the war in Iraq, use of guns and minor characters death
> 
> Disclaimer: See prologue

 

* * *

  **< ・ )))><<**

**Between the year 2003-2011**

* * *

 

Deep in the desert, an American soldier sang "Oh My Darling, Clementine," stuck on the same verse over and over again until told to shut up.

“You know I can’t wait to go home and leave this endless dessert,” said one of the soldiers excitedly.

“Yeah I miss New York,” agreed another. “I can’t wait to leave Iraq.”

“Where is Griffin?” asked a third, glancing around him in confusion...

Almost as though on cue, the man in question appeared out of nowhere, startling the rest. Rifle in hand, he shouted and began to shoot his fellow regiment members, uncaring as each one fell to the ground, dead. From behind one of the pillars, the soldier who had been singing earlier shot Griffin in the legs so that he tumbled to the ground, incapacitated. Running over to his friend, he dropped to his knees in front of him just in time to hear him mutter " _banana fish_."

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

**Time skip to the present**

* * *

 The bright lights of New York City cast a lively glow upon the brown and blond hair of two youngsters returning from their date. Hand-in-hand, they walked down the sidewalk in no particular rush to get to their destination.

“I had a lovely time Ash,” said a very happy Eiji brushing his waist-length hair over his shoulder

Ash just smiled, holding Eiji’s waist lovingly and protectively with his right hand, his left-hand snug in his pocket.

“You’re welcome, mon amour”, he responded, kissing Eiji’s cheek.

Turning into an alley that would take them home, they came across a man lying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. Eyes wide in alarm, Ash ran to the man's side and attempted to save him while Eiji desperately searched through his pockets to try to find his smartphone to call 911. Despite their best efforts, the man died in front of them, his last words an address followed by two words: banana fish.  Knowing that Eiji hated death and violence, Ash guided them back to the apartment.

* * *

 

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 

The next morning Eiji is in the kitchen making breakfast for him and his fiance. Eiji got his long hair in a bun. The kitchen smelled of pancakes and fruit, a result of Eiji's hard work preparing to make breakfast for the two of them. "Ash, breakfast is ready!" he called out, brushing off a bit of flour from his pink apron.

With a satisfied hum, Eiji left the kitchen, a tray piled high with pancakes, fruit, whipped cream, maple syrup and their drinks. Setting it down on the table, he flashed a grin his fiance when he made an appearance, shuffling from the bedroom to the sofa. Plopping down ungracefully, Ash reached out to grab his coffee, leaving the tea for Eiji.

 

“I’m going to see Dino,” Ash announced after a few bites...

“Why?” questioned Eiji. “You hate him to the bone, and the only time you see him is when he asks you to come and…. .” The memory of what occurred last night flashed through his mind, and gave Ash a look that said _‘I’m coming with you, both of us witnessed the death of this man and I want you to be safe.’_

 After finishing their breakfast, Eiji quickly washed the dishes and brushed his long hair while Ash found someone to look after his handicapped brother. Once satisfied that everything was done, the couple left the apartment together.

The trip to the mansion went by both too fast yet too slow, and soon the boys were approaching the doors.

The couple then arrived at the mansion and saw someone they didn’t want to see. In front of the building stood Marvin, decked out in a suit and sunglasses, as usual, a cigarette held between his fingers. The sneer directed at them made Eiji uneasy, all too aware of the unhealthy obsession the man had toward Ash.

“Hello, dear~heart,” Marvin greeted Ash, purposefully ignoring Eiji.

“Marvin, you know Eiji is here too,” said Ash while pointing to Eiji.

A sickening smirk curled on Marvin's lips. "Who?"  
With a growl, Ash took a step forward, only to be stopped by Eiji's gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't. He's not worth it," Eiji murmured, shaking his head. "Let's just go inside and get this over with."  
"Yeah, you're right."  
It was only a few more steps before they entered the mansion, both carrying themselves as though they owned it.

 

After a couple of minutes, they entered the main lounge to find Dino eating his breakfast. The look Ash gave Dino was one of pure disgust, hands clenching into fists at his side. Memories of the time he spent here threatened to overwhelm Eiji, Ash's hand in his the only thing keeping him from bolting.  A moment passed before Dino noticed them standing by the doorway.

“Why don’t you sit down,” said Dino, gesturing to the sofa. “You two don’t normally come to visit me. Is there a reason?”

A gentle arm around his shoulder guided Eiji to the sofa, helping him sit before removing the jacket.

“Dino, did you happen to know about a murder that happened last night?” asked Ash after sitting down as well.

Dino’s face didn’t show anything that called out suspicious, calmly replied “I know nothing of this murder. This is the first time I heard about it.”

The two boys exchanged a look of doubt, Eiji shuffling a little closer to Ash under the heavy weight of Dino's lust-filled eyes. He was sure Marvin was looking at Ash in a similar fashion.

“Did this person say anything?” asked Dino,

“No,” quickly interjected Eiji. He glanced at Ash before firmly telling Dino that it’s getting late and they needed to take their leave.

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 Later that day, Ash and Eiji headed to China Town to meet up with their best friend, Shorter Wong.  With his purple mohawk, pierced eyebrow and unique glasses, it was never hard to find him in a crowd. Waving a hand in the air, a large grin crossed his face when he spotted them.

“So I heard from the guys you witnessed a murder!” greeted and asked Shorter. Leaning against a brick wall, Shorter kept his voice cool even though his eyes were sparkling with curiosity. Even though they were in his gang's territory, it was important not to draw too much attention from the crowd of people shuffling around them. Eiji couldn't help but wonder if people knew how much of an excited geek Shorter could really be at times.

“Nothing gets past you, does it,” Eiji declared dryly, causing Ash to try to muffle his laugh in while trying not to spill his drink.

Shorter just gave Eiji a smirk, engaging in the witty banter they all enjoy for a few moments before turning to Ash with a serious look on his face. There wasn't a hint of surprise on Ash's face as he was warned that he needed to teach one of his gang members a lesson, although EIji caught the disappointment that flashed through his eyes.

 

Later that night, Ash left Eiji at home to go to his base and deal with his gang. On his way out, the house-sitter reminded him that a Japanese photographer was coming to do an interview with them.  He was at his base with all his gang members there.

 

Three men stood with their backs against on a wall, shaking to their very bones and pleading for Ash’s forgiveness. It didn't take long for Ash to get fed up by their pleadings and shot at them, the bullets grazing their cheeks. "This gang was created to bring peace to the streets so that my fiancè can leave our apartment with no fear!"Ash announced as a reminder as he put his gun away. With a dismissive wave of his hand, Ash ended the disciplinary meeting. Little did he know that one of the members was actually working for Dino and plotting his revenge on Ash.

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 

The next morning Ash and Eiji sat in the gang ’s bar,  passing time while waiting for the journalist to come. It wasn't long before a man with short brown hair and neatly kept facial hair entered, led by their cheerful young friend named Skip. Skip cast a glance around the bar before his eyes landed on them, grinning as he beckoned the journalist to follow him. Hiking the straps of one of the photography bags to sit higher on the shoulder of his fluffy green coat, the newcomer offered his hand to both boys.

“You must be the journalist and photographer?” Ash asked.

“Yes,” the man confirmed with a smile. "My name is Ibe Shunichi."

“Kon'nichiwa,” greeted Eiji. “My name is Okuruma Eiji. This is my fiance, Ash Lynx.”

 After the introductions were made and photos were taken, the trio split for a few moments. During that time, Shunichi decided to seek out and speak to the kid who'd helped him.

“You seem to be scared of the boss,” said Skip, unusually observant for being only ten years old. He pushed a drink across the table, his dark skin a sharp contrast to the lightness of Shunichi's.

“Well, he is kinda scary and has this untouchable aura, surrounding him,” replied Shunichi.

Skip broke into a proud grin, brown eyes sparkling. “That’s boss for you!”

 

Meanwhile, Ash and Eiji discussed the journalist between themselves.

“That Ibe person, I got this feeling that he’s uncomfortable being around the gang members,” whispered Eiji.

“He’s probably not used to this atmosphere,” mused Ash glancing over at the man sitting with Skip. Suddenly Ash’s phone goes off and it was Shorter warning that one of the other gangs are coming, but the warning came very late.  Members of Ash’s gang were using their fists and guns to fight against the other gang.

Ash and Eiji fought together as a team, when one of the opposite gang tried to punch Ash, the teenager in question dodged by jumping on the bar and kicking the man’s face nose and by doing so made him fall with blood dripping down his face, but as soon as Ash stopped more came _‘Shit!”_ thought Ash. _‘These guys will never stop.’_

During the commotion, Skip took Ibe to an underground tunnel to protect him but was too far away to hear Ash’s voice that held panic in it.

* * *

 

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 

Later that day, Ash and Eiji were on a motorbike while Shorter and his gang took their own vehicles and the NYPD in their police cars in order to save Skip and Ibe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could see Ash, speaking French to Eiji and it turns out I'm crap at writing violence so please bear with me. Also in canon, Ibe had Eiji as his assistant, but for this AU it's only him. I have put a glossary and translations at the bottom of this note. See You Guys Soon!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Glossary  
> Iraq war- It started in the year 2003 after the 9/11 attack in New York and ended in the year 2011. Many soldiers died in the eight-year conflict. 
> 
> Oh, My Darling, Clementine- originally created as a poem in the year 1884, but later turned as a folk song. 
> 
> Translation  
> Mon amour-my love  
> Kon'nichiwa-hello


	3. In another country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting patiently for the previous chapter along with this chapter!! A massive thank you to my beta Starling Hawke!
> 
> Warnings: child death and mentions of murder and arrest on an underage

It’s been a few hours since Ibe and Skip were kidnapped from the bar, and the adult and child were locked up in some warehouse.

“So what’s Ash like when he’s not around his gang?” Ibe asked.

“He’s very loving towards Eiji and is extremely protective of him, but I think it’s mostly to do with Eiji’s past.” Skip admitted. 

“Do you know anything about their pasts?”

As Skip was about to answer, the door opened and there stood Arthur. The man himself was  very tall and had blond hair swept out of that his face showing his forehead and ears. He also had thin eyebrows and narrow blue eyes. A black shirt was visible underneath his collared green jacket, long sleeves puckered from his hands in the pockets of his beige trousers. A dark belt hangs visibly beneath the shirt, matching the black boots that cover part of his calves.

“Hope you both are enjoying yourselves?” sneered Arthur.

“Yeah, we are, traitor!”replied a very sarcastic Skip.

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in a secret alleyway, Eiji, Ash and Shorter were pondering where Skip and Ibe could have been taken and by whom

“It could be Dino,” said Eiji.

“But why would he take Ibe and Skip?” Shorter asked.

“Think about it. Ibe is here from Japan on a job, and it is no coincidence that Dino’s mafia members came to the bar,” Ash explained, patiently.

Shorter looked at Ash and Eiji in shock and horror when he realized which member of Ash's gang would betray him.]

“Arthur!” Eiji and Ash shouted together, with tears forming in Eiji’s eyes.

“But why!” cried Eiji.

Ash just hugged Eiji in comfort unbothered when Eiji began to cry against his jumper.

“Ash, where can we find them?” Shorter asked, although reluctantly. 

Ash bit his lip and quickly looked at Eiji, who was still in his arms. “They could be at a warehouse anywhere in New York.” 

Shorter nodded sadly and helped Ash sooth Eiji’s heart. 

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 

[Meanwhile, Arthur accompanied Dino to a greenhouse on the outskirts of New York. An unknown plant grew there, taken care of with an almost loving touch by Dino.

“How did it go?” Dino asked. “Did you capture Ash and Eiji?”

“We’ve captured the boy named Skipper, and a Japanese man that goes by the name of Shunichi Ibe,” Arthur replied, disappointed that he failed to catch Ash and Eiji as requested.

Dino didn’t look happy with the results and glared at Arthur. “I’m sure we can use those two hostages against Ash.” 

“How?”

“We’ll send a message to the Lynx. As for the doe, it won’t be long for him to return to his rightful place in my bed.”

Dino then moved his hands and told Arthur that it was time to leave.

" _ I will have my heir and bed~mate back!”  _ thought Dino.  _ 'And as soon as I have them back, Eiji will be forever locked in a golden cage, while my heir will follow my orders without question! I can remember when I arrived at the former Okumura’s household and saw the boy for the first time.’ _

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 

_ A fourteen, maybe fifteen-year-old Eiji walked home with his little sister from their day at school. _

_ “Eiji, do you think chichi and haha had a nice time at work?” Eiji’s little sister asked. _

_ “I’m sure they did, Imouto,” Eiji said. As the siblings neared their home, they spotted an unfamiliar car parked in their driveway. Curious, Eiji pulled out his phone to find out what kind of vehicle it was: a SSANGYONG CHAIRMAN W LIMOUSINE. _

‘What is the owner doing here at my family’s home,’ _ Eiji thought, entering the house. _

_ After opening the door, he was shocked to find an elderly bald man holding a gun to his parents' heads moments before shooting them. With a cry, Eiji rushed to his parents' sides, doing his best to remember the first aid training he'd learned in school to stop blood flow. _

_“What’s your name, boy?” Dino asked as he curiously_ _watched the boy failing to stop the flow of blood._

_ “What’s it to you, murderer?!” said a very angered Eiji, after realising that nothing he was doing was helping halt the flow of blood and soon, his parents died in front of his eyes.] _

_ “It was your parents' fate that led them to this. You see, they owned me money and couldn’t pay me back,” Dino explained. _

_ “So you had them killed!?” _

_ Dino just shrugged like it was no big deal to him and left the house paying no mind to the youngest child watching the scene in horror. He's almost out the door before he pauses, delivering one final message before disappearing. "Your parents may not be able to pay me back, but the debt falls to the children. If I were you, boy, I'd find a way to pay me back before I force your sister to be my sex slave." _

 

_ A couple of months later, Eiji arrived at the mansion, alone. He'd secured his sister's safety first, buying her a plane ticket to live with their grandparents in Japan. _

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 

After many hours of searching, Ash and Eiji arrived at the front of a warehouse.

“This is the place?” Eiji questioned Ash.

“Yes,” Ash growled, like his namesake. 

Eiji nodded and the guards in front of the warehouse wrapped Ash’s wrist tightly with a rope while leaving Eiji’s wrist alone as they knew that Eiji can’t fight like Ash as the two boys turned themselves in.

The guards escorted both boys to the back of the warehouse.The door to the room they were led to opened to reveal Ibe and Skip, unharmed. As soon as they were pushed inside, the door was slammed shut and locked.

As soon as Eiji and Ash went through the door, the guards then locked the door and left.

“Skip, did they do anything to you?” Eiji asked while checking Skip for injuries like a worried mother.

“No,” Skip replied. “But why are you here, Eiji?”

Eiji finished checking Skip over for injuries before replying. Satisfied, he answered, "I was worried about you. You may be ten-years-old and a member of Ash’s gang, but you are still a child.” Eiji then looked at Ash and asked how to get out of the warehouse. 

 

[After a moment of thought, Ash came up with a plan. Eiji needed to ask for Dino while Ash seduced Marvin to get his guard down and take him out. Once Marvin was out of the picture, Ash would steal his gun to kill the guards. Everyone agreed to it and it was put into action.

Everything went just as planned until a panicked Marvin killed Skip and fled. Ash followed, enraged, only to find Marvin dead in his apartment. Despite his protests to being innocent, Ash was arrested for the murder of Marvin, leaving him concerned for the safety of Eiji and his gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know the makes of cars, so the names that you all saw are from this link www.the richest.com / luxury / most-expensive /the -10- most - expensive - limousines -in - the - world /
> 
> Japanese translations  
> Haha - Mother  
> Chichi - Father  
> Imouto - Little sister
> 
>  
> 
> Glossary  
> Doe - a female deer  
> Lynx - Any of the four species of short-tailed cat (family Felidae) found in the forests of Europe, Asia, and North America. The Canadian lynx (Lynx canadensis) and the bobcat (L. rufus) live in North America. The Eurasian lynx (L. lynx) and the Iberian lynx (L. pardinus) are their European counterparts. The Iberian lynx is the most endangered feline; as of 2013 possibly fewer than 300 individuals remained in the mountainous scrubland of southern Spain.
> 
> Lynx are long-legged, large-pawed cats with tufted ears, hairy soles, and a broad, short head. The coat, which forms a bushy ruff on the neck, is tawny with cream in colour and somewhat mottled with brown and black; the tail tip and ear tufts are black. In winter the fur is dense and soft, with hairs up to 10 cm (4 inches) long, and is sought by humans for trimming garments. Most lynx range in size from about 80 to 120 cm (about 32 to 47 inches) long, without the 10- to 20-cm (4- to 8-inch) tail, and stand about 60 cm (24 inches) tall at the shoulder. Weight typically ranges from 10 to 20 kg (22 to 44 pounds), though Eurasian lynx are often larger. In all species males are larger than females.


	4. Across the River and into the Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I’m sorry for the long wait. I’ve been busy writing other works and I’m trying to work out a schedule. Please note, I live in the U.K. and since article 13 had the YES vote from the EU parliament, I’m unsure if I can again once post-it in place. If I am unable to thank you all for supporting me and I hope that one day, we’ll meet again. I’m now in search of a beta as my previous beta Starling Hawke is unwell and with that note get well soon Starling. If you're inttrsted then email me at meganroseschlaepfer 7july @gmail .com (just remove the spaces)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the song Gone, Gone, Gone. The song is owned by Interscope Records and sang by Phillip Phillips. 
> 
> Warnings: mentions of murder and boys kissing.

It’s been twenty-four hours since Ash was arrested and poor Eiji was making himself sick with worry and was seen shouting at a young man with short brown hair and thin eyebrows, while sitting on the bumpy sofa while being comforted by Ibe as Ibe was holding Eiji in a paternal hold.

“How could you let Ash get arrested?!” Eiji shouted with anger.

"I’m sorry.” The man apologised. “But by the time we arrived at the house, he was already arrested.” 

Eiji looked at all the members of Ash’s gang and swiftly looked at their faces and noticed that they all looked upset and worried. 

Eiji sighed and reluctantly left Ibe’s protective hold and went to the kitchen to make lunch. “What would you like?” Eiji shouted from the kitchen.

Ash’s gang looked at each other and said, “Your famous chicken noodle soup.” 

Eiji nodded, although knowing that the others couldn’t see his nodding. Ibe noticed that Eiji had a ‘maternal’ instinct and decided to ask the gang about that.

“Eiji has a little sister somewhere in Japan.” One of Ash’s gang with long pink hair that is tied into a braid started to explain. “He mentioned it to us all, after he lost his parents to Dino, he contacted his grandparents…”

“That I couldn’t look after her, as I had to find some way to pay my parents debt but before that, it was always me looking after her, while my parents were at work during the weekend.” Eiji piped up after hearing his ‘bodyguard’ started to explain his behaviour. “Anyway the soup is done.” This caused the adults to act like six-year-old's as they rushed to get their helping of the soup. 

“I thought that soup was for the sick?” Ibe thought aloud.

This caused Eiji to chuckle. “Not really, I normally make it if I have more than one guest.” As the members of Ash’s gang and Ibe including were eating the soup. Eiji could only think about Ash. ‘Ash please be okay and try to be safe.’ However, unknown to Eiji there were tears going down his face like a river.

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Ash was in the prison cafeteria eating what they called “ _dinner.”_

 _‘This  is nothing like Eiji’s cooking!’_ Ash thought while trying not to gag at the horrible smell of his dinner and trying not to think that the food is moving. _‘How am I supposed to eat this SHIT.’_

“To get the “nicest” here you have to earn it.” A voice opposite, Ash said. This caused Ash to look up and see a man with  short, light brown hair, and thin eyebrows above his blue eyes.

 “Who are you?” Ash asked. 

“My name is Max Lobo.” Max replied, “I can tell you’re new here.” 

Ash then growled like his namesake and said. “I shouldn’t be here. I should be home with my fiancé.” 

“Aren’t you a little young to have a fiancé?”

“Nope.”

“Is she a lovely girl?”

“My fiancé is a boy and he has a kind-heart and has a good singing voice.” Ash said with hearts showing in his eyes. “That’s why I need to be with him, his heart may be breaking with worry.”

Max knowing what Ash meant smiled in a way that said ‘ _I’ll help you to get out here!’_ The two then ate their dinner in a quiet but familiar atmosphere.  Later that night Ash and Max went back to their cells and it was then they discovered they were cellmates. 

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 

While back at Ash and Eiji’s apartment, Eiji was brushing his long hair while singing along with the radio.

“ _When life leaves you high and dry_

_I'll be at your door tonight_

_If you need help, if you need help_

_I'll shut down the city lights_

_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe_

 

_To make you well, to make you well_

  


_When enemies are at your door_

_I'll carry you away from war_

_If you need help, if you need help_

_Your hope dangling by a string_

_I'll share in your suffering_

_To make you well, to make you well_

  


_Give me reasons to believe_

_That you would do the same for me_

  


_And I will do it for you, for you_

_Baby, I'm not moving on_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_For you, for you_

_You will never sleep alone_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

 

_When you fall like a statue_

_I'm gon' be there to catch you_

_Put you on your feet, you on your feet_

_And if your well is empty_

_Not a thing will prevent me_

_Tell me what you need, what do you need_

  


_I surrender honestly_

_You've always done the same for me_

  


_So I will do it for you, for you_

_Baby, I'm not moving on_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_For you, for you_

_You will never sleep alone_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

  


_You're my backbone_

_You're my cornerstone_

_You're my crutch when my legs stop moving_

_You're my head start_

_You're my rugged heart_

_You're the pulse that I've always needed_

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating_

  


_For you, for you_

_Baby, I'm not moving on_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_For you, for you_

_You will never sleep alone_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_For you, for you_

_Baby, I'm not moving on_

_I'll love you long after you're gone_

_For you, for you_

_You will never sleep alone_

_I'll love you long_

_Long after you're gone_

  


_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating_

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you_

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

_I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.”_

 

Eiji then turned off the radio and went to a troubled sleep.

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 

The next morning Eiji decided it was time to visit Ash to see if he was doing okay but needed to find someone that could take him. 

“I wonder if Shorter will take me, but then again he may be busy helping his sister at the restaurant,” Eiji wondered out loud.“But I’m not going to ask Dino, maybe Charlie could take me after all if he needs Ash and me in his homicide investigation. With that in mind Eiji used his yellow iPhone XR to ring Charlie in his office. After hearing three rings Charlie answered the call.

“Hello Eiji.” Charlie greeted over the phone.

“Hi Charlie, I’m afraid it isn’t a social call.” Eiji said. 

“I kind of gathered, you don’t normally ring unless it’s anything to do with Dino or Ash.” stated Charlie. “What is you needed?”

“I want to see Ash, but I haven’t got anyone to take me and I instantly thought of you.” Eiji explained. 

“While I’m flattered that you instantly thought of me. Why didn’t you ask Shunichi?” 

“....” 

“Okay, Eiji I can take you, but I’m bringing Ibe from what I understand both of you took a liking to each other. We’ll be at your’s roughly in thirty-minutes.” Charlie then hangs up. 

Thirty minutes later Eiji heard a car horn go off and quickly got his coat and shoes on and locked the apartment building. 

“Hello Eiji.” Ibe greeted as soon as Eiji settled in the car. “Did you sleep alright?”

“It wasn’t the best.” Eiji admitted. “I’ll probably have a nap after I’ve seen Ash.”

Charlie subconsciously smiled as he knew that Eiji needed someone to be there for him. 

“I remember the first time I met Ash and Eiji, poor Eiji looked like a Fawn and Ash acting like some wildcat trying to protect their mate.’ 

What felt like hours but a few minutes later, Eiji and the others arrived at the jail car park and as Charlie was about to park the car one of the Jail wardens walked towards the car. This caused the driver and two passengers to leave the car. 

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked the Jail warden.

“Which one of you is Eiji Okumura?” 

“I am.” Eiji said nervously. “Why?”

“We’re here to escort you to see Mr. Lynx.” The Jail warden replied. 

“Is there a reason why?” Ibe asked.

“There was a fight yesterday between Mr. Lynx and another prisoner last night.” The Jail warden admitted, albeit reluctantly. 

“What?!” Eiji exclaimed. “Is Ash and the other prisoner okay?”

“Eiji calm down.” Ibe said while holding onto Eiji’s shoulder in case he bolts to see Ash.

“I’m afraid I can’t say anything else.” The Jail warden said. “Follow me.”

* * *

**< ・ )))><<**

* * *

 

The other’s then entered the family/friends meeting room and instantly Eiji saw Ash and nearly caused him to cry as Ash has one black eye and if you look closely a split lip. The Jail Warden then escorted Ibe and Eiji to Ash’s table, while Charlie went to see Max, who also looked was in a fight. 

“Hello Angel Eyes.” Ash greeted to Eiji. 

Eiji blushed at the nickname and smiled. “Hello, my knight in shining armour.” 

Ash then blushed and quickly nodded to Ibe in greeting and all three began to talk. 

 

Simultaneously on the other side of the room Charlie and Max were seen talking about Ash.

“I can’t look after him, Charlie!” Max complained. 

“You have to.” Charlie said. “We need him and his fiancé to help us with our investigation.” 

“He can fight for himself.” 

“He isn’t Max. He’s fighting to be with his love.” 

Charlie then quickly pointed Ash and Eiji, which Max followed and instantly saw the love shining from their eyes and bodies. "Those two fought tooth and nail so they can be together (well mostly Ash fought). Max help Ash to get his crap together so he can be released earlier and be with Eiji.”

“Fine.” Max sighed unhappily. “But I want updates on Jessica.” 

All to soon it was time for the visitation hours to end and reluctantly Ash and Eiji had to say their goodbyes, but without Ash telling Eiji to get some rest and gave him a very loving but hurried french kiss. 

“Je t'aime mon ange.” Ash whispered to Eiji after the kiss. 

“Itoshi teru wa, watashinoōjisama.” Eiji said with tears in his eyes, and quickly left for the toilet to wipe his eyes but only to Ash and Eiji it was a secret note that told Eiji to go and see Shorter. _‘I won’t let you down Ash!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary  
> Fawn: A name given to a young deer that is still feeding on their mother’s milk. If it's a Red Deer baby, it is known as a calf.
> 
> Translation:  
> Je t'aime mon ange: I love you my angel.  
> Itoshi teru wa, watashinoōjisama: I love you my prince.
> 
> Chicken noodle soup recipe and method. Link to the website: www. bbcgoodfood . com/recipes/1869/chicken-noodle-soup 
> 
> Ingredients:  
> 900ml chicken or vegetable stock (or Miso soup mix)  
> 1 boneless, skinless chicken breast, about 175g/6oz  
> 1 tsp chopped fresh root ginger  
> 1 garlic clove, finely chopped  
> 50g rice or wheat noodles  
> 2 tbsp sweet corn, canned or frozen  
> 2-3 mushrooms, thinly sliced  
> 2 spring onions, shredded  
> 2 tsp soy sauce, plus extra for serving  
> mint or basil leaves and a little shredded chilli (optional), to serve
> 
> Method:  
> Pour 900ml chicken or vegetable stock into a pan and add 1 boneless, skinless chicken breast, 1 tsp chopped root ginger and 1 finely chopped garlic clove.
> 
> Bring to the boil, then reduce the heat, partly cover and simmer for 20 mins, until the chicken is tender.
> 
> Remove the chicken to a board and shred into bite-size pieces using a couple of forks.
> 
> Return the chicken to the stock with 50g rice or wheat noodles, 2 tbsp sweetcorn, 2-3 thinly sliced mushrooms, 1 shredded spring onion and 2 tsp soy sauce.
> 
> Simmer for 3-4 mins until the noodles are tender.
> 
> Ladle into two bowls and scatter over the remaining shredded spring onion, mint or basil leaves and shredded chilli if using. Serve with extra soy sauce for sprinkling.


End file.
